


De-Cipher Me

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - Fandom, Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Avengers - Freeform, Bands, Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Cute, Death, Dipper - Freeform, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Fandom, Fanfic, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Like, Loki - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mabel - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Music, Other, Protective Bill Cipher, Sweet, Tags, Triangle Bill Cipher, Tumblr, Twisted, boys, freakshow - Freeform, girls, mawill, pirate bill, surprise, vampire, villain, willbel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill Cipher and his twin brother Will stumble upon a rip in the fabric of the Nightmare realm that separates their world from the Real world, they decide to take a spur of the moment vacation from trying to coordinate the apocalypse. Sneaking away from their Nightmare realm duties for a while, they realize that this rip lets them skip passing through the Mindscape altogether; making it easier to take over the Real World. </p><p>Little do the Cipher-Twins know that they won't be leaving the Real World anytime soon.</p><p> (My first post. Its a work in progress. I might change the Summary a little bit. Read the story, my summary does no justice)</p><p>BillDip fluff/lemon, and MaWill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. P r o l o g u e

"Bill, I dont think we should be doing this.." Will clung to his older bothers hand as they ventured deeper and deeper into the parts of the Nightmare Realm that where unexplored by the Cipher Twins- young but devious rulers over the Nightmare Realm- dared not go into their new kingdom yet.

"Your such a wimp, brother," Bill scolded, feeling his hand get sweaty from how long and tight his twin gripped it. They walked further and deeper with every step they took into the thick woods a few miles from their newly inherited castle. Strange noises echoed and screech making Will jump every time.

He was the more sensitive of the two. His blue hue and always frowning triangle-ish expression making him seem softer and more approachable by the subjects and beings living under their rule. Bill however, was more daring and loved playing tricks. He had intentions of ruling the Nightmare Realm and the Real World under his iron fist and his watchful eye. Bill saw his sibling as more of a problem, a bump in the road really when it came to his dreams coming true. He knew that Will would never be a brave leader if Bill's plans where to succeed.

"What was that?!" Will screeched as a fallen Fire-tree branch crackled under Bills foot. An exasperated sigh leaves Bill as he tries to pry off his brother from his arm.

"Honestly Will, you need to get a grip on yourself. You just inherited all of the Nightmare Realm, you have subjects to rule along with all the NightCreatures here. You can't be a weakling," Bill's arms rested on his twins shoulders, "Remember what Uncle said."

Will looked away in shame, "Im sorry brother."

They walked in silence as they went deeper into the unexplored acres of land surrounding their home. Fire Trees and Black Blood grew thick as they walked along in silence. They trekked up the side of a fairly large hill, their feet close to the edge as they walked in awkward silence.

"Why are we even here brother?" Will spoke up after a few moments.

"Because, I'm bored of sitting in that damn Castle, listening to people who don't even care about us drone on and on about our well-being for the Nightmare Realm. Honestly its been only two weeks and I want to poison myself like Uncle did."

"Don't poison yourself brother! What would I do without you?!" Will cried out, jumping onto his twin, knocking them both over in the process.

"Will!" Bill shouted as they toppled down the side of the hill, both of them rolling and sliding down at top speed into large piles of dirt and leaves. Will had hit his head on a decaying Fire tree log while Bill had dirt fly up into his face. They came to a harsh stop; twigs and leaves littered them. "Brother, I'm so sorry!"

"Dont," Bill said harshly, holding his hand up to silence his younger sibling. Bill got up and brushed himself off, not even offering to give a hand to his twin laying a few feet away from him.

Will got up swiftly but staggered due to his head injury. "Brother, where are we?"

"Will you shut up?!" Bill scolded, looking around at the new surroundings. It was fairly darker down there, and the noises Will where so terrified of now made Bill nervous as well.

"Brother...?"

"We should get going. I don't like this."

Will wrapped an arm around his brothers arm, shaking hands noticeable. "Your such a baby." Bill sighs, putting down his brother was a way to make him feel not as scared as he could have been in that moment. "Lets just walk back."

They trudged through crunching leaves and twigs when Will suddenly stopped. "Its getting darker."

"Thats what the sky does Will." Bill rolled his eyes, pulling along his brother.

Will stopped once again, "I'm not stupid brother. Look over there. Its lighter."

Bills head whipped in the direction of where his brother was looking. He was right.

"Lets go see." Bill pulled along his brother, eager for the adventure they had set off to find earlier that day.

"Brother wait...!" Will cried as Bill eventually let go of his twin, outrunning him. He struggled to catch up but he wasn't as fast a runner.

In the distance, Will saw Bill stop suddenly. He let out a loud yell for his brother to come see. Will ran as fast as he could towards his brother who was rarely every eager to show him something. As he caught up, Will slowed down and stood beside his brother who was looking into a small hole with light shining through it. "What is it?"

"I don't know..." Bill answered, his eye gazing at it intently.

"Should we go back now?"

"Are you an idiot? This is cool!" he said excitedly.

"Well im going back! Everyone's probably worried sick about us!" Will said, turning back to leave when Bill grabbed his arm.

"Let them worry, they only care about our new inheritance anyway." Bill laughed, and playfully shoved his brother closer to the light.

"Brother no!" Will shrieked. He moved away from the light swiftly.

Bill, being the nastier of the two, decided to tease his younger twin. He shoved Will towards the light again, making him cry out in fear, "Brother please stop this now!"

Bill laughed at how scared his brother was, "You need to toughen up! Come on, face your fears!" 

He shoved his brother towards the mysterious light when suddenly, Will slipped out of his grasp. He fell backwards into the hole when he just suddenly vanished.

"Will?" Bill asked shakily as he neared the hole of light in the ground. No answer from his brother came.

"Hang on Will, I'll get you!" Bill cried as he dove in after his brother through the hole of light in the ground.

\----------------------------------

UNEDITED (may edit later on)

I'm so sorry this sucked so much. Its my first attempt at writing. I will be posting teasers and such on my tumblr @Little_hours so go follow me


	2. O n e

10 years later

______________________

I was 10 years old when I first saw him. I was dragged along with my family to the circus in town much to my dismay. Usually the circuses in California where always the same.

Same trapeze act, same lion "tamer", same babbling clowns that always ran into each other stupidly and then finished their act by riding off in a car that was clearly too small for however many clowns that where entertaining that night.

Mabel however, was ecstatic to go and see them. No matter how many times we've been to the circus over the years she enjoyed getting high on the sugary cotton candy and then ending the day with the tiring acts taking place in the Big Top tent.

"Mom, can we go to the circus? Please!?" Mabel had begged. Over the week she had slipped flyers into any place she knew our mother or father would look. In the washing machine, their nightstands; even taped to their coffee mugs so in the morning they would get surprised by the smiling clown face (that was also unsettling due to how his eyes stared straight into yours while a crazed grin too big to be human smiled back at you) on the cover of the flyer along with the words printed in classic Circus Font: "Only two days in sunny California folks! Dont miss the wonderful clowns and the mysterious Tent of Mystery! Don't miss out! Only this Saturday and Sunday 11:00 am -10:00 pm October 23rd- October 24th."

Our parents eventually agreed of course. Who could say no to Mabel? Especially when she was always talking about it. To save ourselves from insanity my parents had to say yes. That following Sunday, we went to the Circus. 

By the end of the day, Mabel had done anything and everything that this event had to offer her. She had a smile spread across her tiger-painted face, and a bag of caramel popcorn was held tightly in her hands while we walked to the exit. I on the other hand, was completely miserable the whole time. I guess you could say I started my "emo phase" early in life. I was constantly bored with doing the same thing over and over every day of my young life. I felt like I had already lived life and I was just idly waiting for death to come and take me. I felt like I was waiting for something big to happen that never would. I was just floating through time and space at this point. I was bored.

Until that night.

"Step right up folks and witness the mysterious, the weird, the dangerous; Venice Beach Freak Show! That's right! We have the oddities that you will never see in your everyday life! We have Sword Swallowers! We have Fire Breathers! And come see Elsa and Idna the Two Headed Snake! Come inside before this opportunity is missed! Only $2 a person!" A man in a black bowler hat with red suspenders and a black vest shouts to the crowd heading for the exit. 

It attracted my attention to say the least. I wanted to see a two headed snake! I looked at my dad who read my thoughts. "Dipper, I don't think that show is for little kids...or the weak stomached.." He said, clutching his gut. 

"Come on dad! Lets go it will be fun!" Mabel overheard and begged. My parents said yes.

We walked over to the tent that was decorated to look like the head of a person. The mouth being the opening. We walked to the tent and payed the fine. I held my fathers hand tightly as we passed through a series of draped cloth acting as a small maze into the Freak Show. We had gotten out, and it was like we where in another world. There where oddities and weird animals in glass jars everywhere. I let my dads hand go to look in a jar on a pedestal with a two headed pig inside it. 

"This is so scary." Mabel mentioned to me as she joined my with my parents trailing behind.

"Do not touch the exhibits good people. They are priceless artifacts! Please, come join me by taking a seat. The show is about to begin!" The same man from outside announced; standing on a stage painted red with rows of already filled seats in front of it.

We had grabbed four seats right in front of the stage. I remember seeing the lights dim and a single spotlight illuminate the now empty stage.

A voice boomed from speakers placed around us. It was raspy and deep. Mystery dripped with every word he spoke through the speakers. "You are about to see things that are real and not a trick of the mind. Not the slight of hand. These are real events, and if you are not up to seeing such, please exit. The faint of heart are advised to look away during some acts. First Freak of the night, we have the Bearded Lady!"

A woman appears on the stage from behind a curtain. She was wearing a Marilyn Monroe styles dress with bright red lipstick and high-heeled shoes. She was on the thicker side, but she was beautiful. She had long flowy blonde hair and a beard to match. She invited people to come to the front of the stage to yank it for proof that it was all real.

After 10 minutes, she stepped off, and another attraction took her place. Next was the Sword Swallower that was advertised outside. It was also a woman. She was tall and thin but had tattoos covering her arms and had a blue seahorse on her neck. She made a show by swallowing the first sword, then another and another until she had a total of four swords in her throat. She took them out one by one; making the crowd anxious as she slowly slid them out of her throat. I felt my father beside me shift uncomfortably as she smiled brightly after they where out of her safely. Giving a bow before she left the stage.

The next freak was a man the voice over the speaker introduced as "Beast Boy". He was the second most tattooed man in America. The record holder for most tattoos was "Beast Man" which Beast Boy spoke about and informed us that is was his father. He had no interest of defeating his fathers record. He invited people up to the front as well to look at his tattoos.

He exited then another act took his place. The voice over the speakers introduced the man standing up on the stage as "The Incredible Lobster Boy." He has deformed hands with fingers fused together to resemble Lobster Claws. His act was taking requests from the audience weather it be showing them how he writes to how he opens a can of Pitt soda. 

A few more acts came and went when it was the last act of the night. The lights fluttered and strobbed before the lights dimmed to complete darkness that made Mabel sitting at the other side of me cling to my arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen....It is almost time for the show to end. But not before this last act performs. This freak has special abilities. Their talents are other-worldly. For the faint of heart and stomach, you are advised to leave while you still can....." The raspy voice echoed around us in the darkness. It sounded ghostly and almost worried for us.

Suddenly, a flash from the stage happens. The spotlight shines once more on the freak. My eyes grew wide as a tall man with blond and brown hair stands in a black suit. He looked regal as he leaned on his yellow cane held by a single gloved hand beside his leg. He scanned the crowd when his eyes landed on me. His makeup was a glittered, yellow painted triangle over his eye. He had red dusted cheeks and black eyeliner only on the eye with the painted triangle. 

"What a lovely crowd..." He trailed off. His smooth voice captivated the audience as well as me. He had contacts in that made his eyes yellow and cat-like.

With a wave of his hand a top-had appeared in a puff of smoke. He rolled it from one hand to the other. It balanced on his arms and past his shoulders to make it roll into his right hand which he then placed the old fashioned piece of clothing on his head.

"Now...." He turned his attention to the side of the stage. He waved a black gloved hand along with his uncovered hand and a deer appears. A puff of yellow smoke along with glitter rain down from the sides of the stage, scaring the animal. "Do you people believe in the tooth fairy?" He questions.

The crowd filled with adults shake their head no along with me. Mabel looked confused. Our parents hadn't the heart to tell her that it was them. As for I, I figured it out when I was 8.

"Well I do." He answers with a sly grin as he flicks his one gloved hand at the deer. Suddenly, Its teeth flew from its mouth and into his hand. He inspected them a while as the crowd errupted in gasps and screams. Some people including my father ran outside to throw up. My mother had ran outside as well to see if my father was ok.

"Well then," He paused and flicked his hand once again. The teeth floated through the air and landed back in the deer's mouth. "I told you that you should have left if you where weak."

He scans the crowd again and his eyes land on me once again. "You," he points, "Come here."

I get up cautiously, and push my way through the frantic crowed towards the stage.

"Why arent you afraid?" He asks.

He was even prettier up close. 

I don't remember what I said, but whatever I said, it pleased him. He turned his attention to the dear and waved a finger in a "come here" motion. A single tooth flew from its mouth and into his hand.

"From one fellow freak to another." He whispered almost seductively. He placed the tooth in my hand and held his un-gloved finger to his lips to shush whatever I was going to say.

"People," He shouted to the crowd after standing back up, "I'm not finished!"

A few people in the crowd stopped what they where doing. Weather it was crying or shouting in confusion. They directed their attention to the freak on the stage. He smiled once he knew he had their attention. "I have one more thing."

He paused once again, then suddenly, I could have sworn he pushed his two eyes into one large one. Everyone started cursing and screaming at him. He simply walked off the stage as if what he did was the most normal thing in the world. I rush back to my seat to retrieve Mabel who had hid her face in the neck of her sweater.

I grab her hand and run outside to greet our mother who was still rubbing the bent back of our father who was losing that corn-dog he had eaten earlier that day.

Mabel was crying hysterically while I had a strange smile on my face. I clutch the tooth I had placed in my pocket out of fear that my parents would make me throw it away. I don't know who he was, or what his name even was, but I would never forget him.

Little did I know that he wouldn't forget me either.


	3. Chapter 3

May edit later

2 years later  
____________________________

I was 12 when he visited me again. Only this time, I had no idea who he was.

 

It was the first summer in Gravity Falls Oregon that I spent with my sister Mabel. As soon as we had entered this town, I knew it was strange. The floorboards would creak on their own, and pairs of eyes belonging to no one would watch me as I explored the woods around the Mystery Shack; the pride of my great uncle Stan's life was that little building filled with hoaxed creatures and over priced T-shirts.

"Dipper, look!" Mabel constantly called out to me despite my sheer annoyance every time she repeated those words. I was hitting that age where you start to look at the world differently if you know what I mean. I was annoyed easily and I was angry for no reason at people, but Mabel was the only exception. I never once shouted at her or spoke harsh words. She was the one person that I could rely on even when I felt like the world was against me.

I had never forgotten the words of the beautiful but nameless Freak at the circus. "From one freak to another" he spoke as he handed the deer tooth I now wear around my neck, to me. I wanted to go back to the circus last year, but my family had not recovered from the horrific events that took place there. Mabel had suffered extreme nightmares for months afterwards along with my dad. It worried me that I had no such nightmares. Maybe it was because I had actually spoken to the Freak personally. Maybe my brain had decided that there was nothing to fear. I was hoping to go back this year but to my dismay (and the delight of Mabels), we where being shipped to Gravity Falls Oregon for the summer and a portion of the fall before our private school started back up on the 1st of November. Our school was a high-class private school that was very lenient with school times. For middle-schoolers, we wouldn't start the year until the 1st of November, and by the 1st of June we where out of school to enjoy our summer and fall break. Highschool was a whole different game that I was not excited to explore by the end of this year.

Our parents had told us that we where not getting enough culture. That we where becoming lazy and "over-privileged" I believe their words where. Apparently shipping us to the middle of nowhere with a crazy great uncle that we've never met before would build the exact type of character that our parents wanted us to build.

The first week in Gravity Falls Oregon, Grunkle Stan had made me go and hang signs in the middle of nowhere in hopes that people would find them. I remember that I went into the surrounding area of woods and  had stumbled upon a tree made of metal. I had the intent of hammering a nail into it, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. Curiosity got the best of me that day which I am thankful for.

I opened up the metal panel of the tree to reveal a switchboard that was rusting and clearly abandoned. After testing out a few, I flipped a switch and a secret door with a book inside it slid out behind me. That was the beginning of the best yet worst years of my life.

We had battled Gnomes, hunted ghosts, and even used time travel if you can believe it. Grunkle Stan couldn't. He knew Gravity Falls was a strange place but he never truly believed the stories Mabel and I told.

Until the night he came back again.

It was towards the end of July when a certain creep named Gideon summoned a demon to help make my families life a living hell. Mabel had rejected his quote on quote "undying love" for her which drove him to use some drastic measures. Using a demon named Bill to enter Grunkle Stans mind and steal the safe password so he could take the lease to the Mystery Shack.

Upon meeting this  _Bill Cipher_ , he had sparked a chord of familiarity to me. Of course my hatred and my need to save my great uncle clouded my memories at that moment but needless to say, he was familiar.

Too familiar.

We ended up defeating Gideon but the Bill Cipher attacks never ceased. After our new-found uncle Ford came from a portal in the basement of the mystery shack a year later, Bill came at us and the Mystery Shack with full force. Some nights Mabel and I would get stuck in the Mindscape for days at a time trying to find our way back to the Real World. Bill trapped us inside ourselves when we where sleeping in hopes that our comatose bodies would wither away so he could inhabit us and have a fake skin to wear around. What he wanted with the Pines family? Ford and Grunkle Stan wouldn't tell us. They decided it was best to send us away. Never to return in hopes that we would be safe. 

So we left Gravity Falls for good.

2 more years later  
______________________

 

It wasn't until we had quit coming to Gravity Falls for our summers and falls did we finally get away from him. It was the act of a coward to say the least. Leaving everyone I loved back at the Mystery Shack to fight for themselves when Bill or Gideon came along. But my utmost priority was keeping Mabel safe.

Nightmares plagued Mabel and I's sleep for almost a year. Bill's face appeared everywhere around us. Mabel suffered panic attacks while I fell into a deep depression by the time we where 14. We vowed never to return to Gravity Falls as long as Bill was still lurking around; trying to find a way into our minds.

We concluded that we would never be fully free from Bill.

I stayed up late most nights to either draw Bill or to keep myself from dreaming of him. Therapists told me it would keep the nightmares from coming so often if I faced my fear by drawing and thinking about him. I knew he was familiar. I knew him from somewhere. I fiddled with the deer tooth around my neck restlessly as I thought over and over what was. He was a demon of course, but a strangely familiar one. I could never put my finger on it. Our parents had realized something was wrong with us after every time we came back from our vacations in Oregon. It was when we turned 14 that they decided that they couldn't send us back there anymore. They thought Grunkle Stan or someone close to the Pines family in Oregon was molesting us for some stupid reason. Our parents had contacted therapist after therapist; desperate to find out what was off about us. We where far to young to be suffering from things such as depression and anxiety. Our former therapist told our parents that it was best to just send us to a psych ward. Our parents fought about the idea for months until they came to the conclusion that we didn't belong there.

Mabel would certainly be eaten alive in a place like that. I'd rather be killed 10 times over before I let anything happen to her. Our parents knew that as well. So their conclusion was to spend our vacation time here. We couldn't return even if we wanted too. Our parents had made a rule that when we are 18 and out on our own, we could go back if we wanted.

That rule changed of course when two years later, Grunkle Stan called us out of the blue. It was the summer of our 16th birthday when he told us to come back to Gravity Falls to take care of the Mystery Shack for him and Ford. Something about sailing around for the summer; fulfilling a childhood promise and what not. The conversation was short, but Grunkle Stan had asked Mabel and I's parents if we could return. A family helping family type thing.

They agreed; trusting us to be mature young adults instead of the little middle-schoolers we where when we first arrived. They thought we could handle ourselves better now than we did 4 years ago.

Three months later we returned to Gravity Falls Oregon.


End file.
